In known feeding devices there is the disadvantage that the feed can back up in the fill nozzle as it is being poured into the feed channel. This backup is caused by the fact that old feed still in the feed channel is overrun by the feed nozzle in an uncontrollable manner. The distance between the feed channel, or its bottom, and the fill nozzle, or the lower end thereof, cannot be established with sufficient precision. In particular, if the distance is too small, frequently no feed will flow into the feed channel because of variable friction conditions. As a result, precise dispensing of the feed placed in the feed channel is impossible, and the animals cannot be offered the quantities of feed which are optimal for them.